Honey
by Granger Danger 23
Summary: "I honestly don't give a fuck Granger." He spoke after biting her nipple gently. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. And went straight back to her chest. Hermione groaned at the sensation. "That's what got us here in the first place."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Honey

Chapter 1:

Hermione yawned and stretched in the green silk sheets. It took her awhile to get used to them honestly. They would always feel so cold and thin against her skin. It helped having an extra body to warm her up underneath them.

That said body hugged her tightly to a toned chest as she stretched around him. Hermione kissed him right under his defined jaw, his 5 o'clock shadow tickling her lips.

She rolled out of his bed, and grabbed one of his grey t-shirts and back knickers to cover up. Hermione made a lame attempt at finger combing her hair as she made her way from his bedroom to his kitchen.

She missed the softness of her carpeted floors at home instead of the cold hardwood in his Italian villa. She opened the balcony windows when she made her way into the living room. Getting distracted by the beautiful blue waves crashing against the shores, she could watch them forever. But first she needed tea and food.

But she would wait for him to wake up to make that. It still surprised her that he knew how to cook and he was surprisingly really good at it. Shocking really. She drummed her fingers against the black granite counter tops, thinking of what to do until he woke up.

She wasn't going to attempt to cook. Cooking wasn't her forte. Of course she know how to make simple things like, cereal, toast and on special occasions a microwavable dinner. But besides that she was a fan of take-out.

It was only Sunday and she had no plans for the rest of the week. She was taking some vacation time because her boss kept teasing her she didn't know how to take a break.

She made the wrong decision of telling Harry and Ron about it because it turned in betting wager of how long Hermione would last with folks in the Magical Law Enforcement, Department of Mysteries and even Molly Weasley. Her bet was on 10 days, Harry's on 14 and Ron with 5. Harry poked fun at her saying that when she did come back she would complain that she was weeks behind and would make up for the days she missed in a week.

Molly was the worse will all of the poking fun. Especially since only one of her children, Bill and Fluer, had given her grandchildren. She had taken to being apart of Hermione's and Ginny's romantic life. Setting up dates for them for the next two years until they found a suitable match to settle down with.

She smirked, and realized she'd been doing that a lot lately thinking of their faces if they knew what was keeping her from going back to work for a while.

Hermione poured her tea in her favorite gold mug and settled onto the dark grey couch. She still found it funny that he had so many muggle gadgets in his vacation home as she picked up the remote that rested next to the gaming controler on the glass coffee table. She was scanning through the channels and settled on a crime show.

"Ow!" She gasped, burning her tongue on the scalding tea. She was fanning her tongue vigorously to cool the burn.

"This was not how I envisioned you this morning when I woke up." His silky voice announced from the living room doorway.

She calmed her motions and admired his body while salivating her tongue to stop the ache. Spending only a few days with him, she still would gock from time to time . At 31 he was very fit, with defined arms, pectorals and a 6 pack. His pale stubble added a few years to him but made more rugged. And his eyes, that's what really captured most people's attention were hard and unfazed sometimes stoic. They would change from this boyish blue to a hard grey. Hermione loved watching him lose himself in her and other things- that was when he was his most care-free.

"Granted you were naked and still in bed but, a man can dream can't he." He smirked and made his way into the kitchen.

"Shut. It. I burnt my tongue on the tea I just made." She explained.

"So you purposely drank extremely hot tea from the pot you just made it in." Her quirked a pale blond eyebrow at her and turned from the stove to see her face.

"Brightest witch of our time, my arse." He snickered and Hermione flipped him the bird.

A few minutes ticked by as Hermione was engrossed in her show and he cooked in the kitchen.

"Ohhh I haven't seen this episode." He mentioned as he came over with a tray of food and joined her on the couch. She realized he was shirtless with nothing but his black silk pajama bottoms. The tray had consisted of fluffy eggs, crispy bacon, waffles and pieces of fruit. Along with whipped cream, honey and cinnamon.

Hermione didn't acknowledge his response and he hated being ignored. So he resorted to other methods…

He started to expose part of her shoulder closest to him, pulled down his shirt she was wearing and leaving open mouth kisses on her skin. Hermione groaned, and pulled her shoulder away from his lips, even though she loved when his lips kissed her skin like that. Soft and warm. Her pride was hurt from his jest he made early and no amount of kisses were going to make her forget.

"You're not slick." She told him picking up from fruit and a waffle, preparing to eat. He chuckled looking at her. He knew she was upset.

"I'm sorry, Granger you know I love teasing you." He scooted closer to her, speaking into the length of her neck inching behind her ear.

Her weak spot to make her give into him. She was resisting, one thing he loved about teasing her. It made his victory far more sweet. He slithered his left under his shirt she was wearing and started tracing circles on her stomach with his finger tips. She shivered lightly but didn't break her gaze from the t.v.

"Mhmm, I love seeing you in my clothes. It makes me want to ravish you in them." He whispered kissing up her neck to her ear. Lightly nibbling on it. Hermione's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at his directness.

"On the couch." His hand from his stomach started playing with the edge of her panties. Dipping in briefly to pop out and trace them from one side to the other.

"On the countertop." His right hand had slithered around her back and started playing with her nipple through her shirt.

"And even on the balcony, if you let me." He sucked on her pulse point and she let out a restrained moan she was holding in with all the stimulation he was giving her.

"Mhmmmm." She moaned biting her lip trying to keep it together while squeezing her thighs to gain some relief.

"You want that?" He whispered in her ear, already knowing that answer, rubbing circles over her panty covered pussy and pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Hermione could only nod, afraid if she spoke a moan would escape her mouth.

"Welp I should stop then because you're mad at me at the moment and I really want to see this episode." He replied grabbing a strawberry off of her plate. Her jaw dropped at his ludicrous statement.

"Love, don't leave your mouth open like that, you might catch flies." He bit on his lower lip to keep from laughing at her expression and failed.

"You bloody ferret!" Hermione grabbed the jar of honey and proceed to unscrew the top. Still eating from her plate he watch confusion at her ministration. He expected some sort of physically harm, not her opening a jar of honey.

"Granger what are you-" His question was asked when Hermione took a huge dollop of honey with a spoon and smeared it in his hair. He couldn't believe she did that, touching his hair to see if he really had honey there.

"You did. NOT. Just put honey in my hair!" He asked looking up at the smirking woman standing feeling pleased about herself.

"I'm mad at you remember." She laughed some of the honey give his hair a yellow tint to it.

"You know this means war right." He stood slowly that Hermione didn't notice in her fit of laughter that he had grabbed the can of whipped cream until he sprayed it all over her hair.

Soon the living room turned into an all out breakfast war. The food that was made only a couple of minutes ago was splattered across the floor and walls. Shrieks of giggles and laughter along with shouts of "I'm going to get you!" echoed throughout the villa. Finally when both were out of ammo, Draco grabbed Hermione and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Draco, put me down now!" Hermione tried to sound angry but she couldn't muffle the laughter and it didn't help that he was encouraging it with his chuckles either.

He carried back to the bedroom and dropped her on the cold silk green sheets. He crawled up her body licking up bits of strawberry sauce and whipped cream scattered across her thighs, arms, chest and neck. When he finally got to her lips, her eyes were glazed and her lips were parted slightly.

She cupped his sticky jaw with her right hand while her left hand got tangled in his hair.

"We're going to ruin your sheets you know that." Hermione stated dreamily while he sucked on her nipples through the shirt.

"I honestly don't give a fuck Granger." He spoke after biting her nipple gently. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. And went straight back to her chest. Hermione groaned at the sensation.

"That's what got us here in the first place."

"I don't see you complaining." He retorted pulling her panties down. "Now let me eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a flashback leading up to the events in chapter 1 ;)

* * *

 _3 Months Ago_

 _It was a warm summer night for September. A light breeze crossed through the streets, balancing the heat. For a Thursday, the city was quiet on the outside but indoors was another story._

"So who is this party for again Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to pull her rising hemline of a red dress down to cover her exposed thigh.

"God I feel like my arse is hanging out of this dress. Why'd you make me wear this!" She whispered yelled at Ginny grabbing another round of drinks from a server passing by.

"Calm down you look great. I had to get you to show off something. I wish I had your tits." She sighed sipping on her champagne as she looked down on her chest.

"But since you won't show the girls off I had to go with the next best thing." She motioned her hands to said thighs Hermione was trying to cover.

Hermione was sporting a fitted red cocktail dress with a mid-thigh hemline; too revealing for her liking. If it was up to her she would have wore a modest black little number with decorative lace covering her chest and arms that reached her knees. Meanwhile, Ginny was wearing a daring white open back number with a high slit.

"It's Theodore Nott's anniversary party with the Daily Prophet. He invited me." Ginny finished and Hermione tilted her head in surprise.

The Prophet had rented out a muggle art gallery for Theo's anniversary. A fitting place for the man who was known for adding a bit of culture to the publication. Some would say it was art, the way the top journalist wrote.

"Have you and Nott.." She let the question linger, taking a sip of her own champagne.

"Maybeee." Ginny replied coyly peeking over her drink at the man in question.

"Really!" Hermione almost choked on her drink. "How did that happen? When did that happen? Dare I ask why?"

Ginny laughed while rolling her eyes. "He was interviewing me as the new Holly Harpies coach. And asked me out for drinks. From there we would meet up for dinner every once in a while." Ginny answered as she casually still watched Theo move about the crowd, talking pleasantries and taking photos.

"I don't think it's going to go anywhere though. He wants the whole, " She gestured with her hands in a circular motion, "Manor with 2.5 dogs and children thing and I'm not ready for that. I don't want to settle down."

Hermione chuckled, " You mean white picket fence with 2.5 children." In her twenties Hermione had fantasies of a life like that. She wanted two kids. A boy and a girl. Now she didn't know how she could find someone she could tolerate for a lifetime.

"How do you even have 2.5 children?"

"The point five is a dog, Gin." Ginny shook her head and Hermione chuckled even more.

"We see each other every now and then but he's an okay lay, nothing really to talk about." She finished off her drink and scanned the room catching her eye on another Slytherin.

"Now that Zabini or even Malfoy, I've heard stories but I definitely wouldn't mind riding that broom if you know what I mean." Ginny wiggled her shoulder into Hermione's.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Not enough. I'm going to find a waiter and say hi to Theo. I'll be right back." Before Hermione could respond Ginny was weaving her way through the gallery of people.

Hermione took this moment to check out some art and avoid said people. She only came to this function as Ginny's plus one. The Prophet was something she avoided. She made her way out of the main hall toward the art exhibits, giving Ginny plenty of time to make her rounds.

One piece caught her eye as she entered the exhibit called _Pop, Minimal and Figurative Art_. The piece was called _Wall Drawing 273_ by Sol Lewitt. The line work was so calculated and precise while the color was minimal. Blue, red and yellow.

"What do you think about this piece Granger?" Surprisingly his voice didn't startle her. She saw him in the sea of people earlier. But she didn't expect him to be touring the art.

"I like it." She answered fondly.

"What do you like about it?" He probed.

"The simplicity of colors but the complexity of what is it. Nothing ends anywhere but it always has a starting point." He paused taking in her answer and then started again.

"Apparently the artist sends the galleries instructions on how to recreate the piece. Enough direction to get them started but never specific enough that each gallery recreates the same piece."

"Interesting, how do you know that?" She turned to face him.

He was dressed more casual for this event than she had seen at other functions. Black fitted trousers, with dark emerald green suspenders and a white button down. His tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Blaise has been using that line with some witches since the party started," he said with no shame, smiling as he discussed his friend's flirting techniques. Hermione laughed.

Draco and Hermione had become acquainted of sorts. Him being in the Quidditch industry he would run in the same circle as Ginny. Blaise Zabini surprisingly followed the route of becoming an Auror just like Harry and Ron. They all became friendly with each other since the boys, Ron mostly, loved to hold on house rivalry and old grudges.

Blaise got along well with Ron and Harry pretty well. Quidditch always bringing people together as well as his charming demeanor with his small touches of teasing. He would put his hand on a woman's lower back or whisper a comment in a ear sexily. He was dangerous.

"You're probably a terrible wingman for him. Giving up all his trade secrets." She placed her drink down on one of the serving trays and he handed her another.

"I keep him on his toes really." She accepted the drink and began to observe the other pieces in the exhibit. He followed her languidly, admiring her attire and the way her curls bounced with each step.

"You look very nice tonight Granger." She stopped, blushing as she realized he was looking at her and not the art.

"Thank you. Ginny dressed me for the occasion so, she's the one you should be thanking." Realizing her discomfort he changed the subject.

"I didn't know you and Theo were friends."

"Ginny, once again. She brought me along to this function as her plus one. I try to do anything to avoid the Prophet when I can."

"I understand that." He added running his left hand through his hair. His dark mark visible. Everyone knew who he was, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"I honestly hate these appearances functions. Smiling and talking to people-

"Whose names you don't even know or want to remember. Yeah tell me about it." Hermione added taking a long sip of her drink.

They looked at each other for a brief moment then turned back to the art around them.

This was one of those moments Hermione and Draco bonded over certain interests or discomforts. Such as annoying public appearances, fake people and weak alcohol.

"Who would have thought I'd find an ally in a Slytherin." Hermione pointed out.

"Don't go saying that too loudly, people might think we're friends Granger."

"We definitely can't have that now can we." She smiled at him and he downed his drink.

"Bloody hell, I need a stronger drink." He said after a few moments looking at his empty champagne flute.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" She rolled her eyes at him and asked again.

"Ginny is probably _very_ preoccupied at the moment and if I have to be surrounded by people much longer I need more than champagne if we're being honest."

"Say no more, I know a pretty decent pub around the corner."

In the main hall of the party a curly headed brunette and a white blonde fellow exchanged words with their friends and soon made their way out of the party. Instead of one pair it was two.

Ginny had decided to ditch the party as soon as Hermione announced her leave and Blaise along as well. The group walked through the streets of downtown London looking for their next drink. They came across a green lit pub and ordered a round of whiskey's.

"So Ginerva, how are the Harpies looking this season? Now that you're calling the shots, I'm expecting the game to get a bit more fiery."

"Was that an attempt at a jab at my hair, because that was weak. Try again Zabini."

Hermione and Draco howled with laughter. For whatever reason Ginny and Blaise had always had it out for taking the mickey with one another. It was always a funny sight to behold.

"Ouch, you wound me, you Ginger Goddess. I just want to know what team I should bet on this season since D isn't giving me any insider tips."

"I'm not losing my job for you just so you can lose some galleons and put the blame all on me." Draco lifted his has from the table. "I'm out."

Blaise looked to Ginny to see if she would give him something.

"Get me drunk enough and I might consider it." She made her way to the bar and Blaise was right behind her.

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think they probably already are, they seem like the type to enjoy the secrecy of it all." She replied recalling their conversation from earlier.

"Why aren't you settled down yet Granger?" Hermione almost choked on her drink, startled by the question.

"Excuse me." She turned to face him. He was casually sipping on his drink, waiting for her reply.

"I'm not answering that Malfoy."

"Why not, we're just talking about B and Weasley, talking about you shouldn't be off the table."

Hermione looked around the pub. It was small but had a big feel to it. The place was called Absenthe. The owner was very on theme with green neon and black colors. A pool table in the back where people weren't really playing but lounging with pool sticks drinking and talking.

She could spot Blaise and Ginny, standing at the bar in heated conversation, not in anger, but she could feel the tension crackle around them. A mixture a lust and magic.

"You first then. Since we're talking secrets and love escapades."

"What do you wanna know?" Draco says finishing his drink.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for sticking with me folks! More updates coming soon.


End file.
